entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Deposit/@comment-38435229-20190711181618
Roblox logic for this map: (all of these scenarios happened to me several times. I never play with other players partly because thru screw up everything Lowest difficulty: You are standing in the alley behind the building messing with a camera to get a guard outside. You wait for the guard and knock the guard out and leave their body in plain view: NPC: continues walking past the alley without a care in the world Higher difficulty: You do the same thing again, but you have a guard hostage and hide deeper in the alley and knock them out. NPC: oh, I think I heard something. *proceeds to walk into the alley and gets shot*. NPC#2: I think I saw something and starts walking to the alley. *you panic and shoot the NPC, killing them out in the open. Other NPCs see the dead body and the cops and swat team are called in. —— Any difficulty: I go to the 2nd floor of the parking garage, get out a silent weapon, and snipe the camera operator. The glass instantly shatters (instead of leaving a bullet hole), a NPC sees something and flips the fuck out, everyone evacuates and the police/swat teams are called in and light the place up. —— You unlock the door to the stairwell, and take the downstairs camera operator hostage. The tellers, employee or the manager come downstairs (despite the fact that it’s trespassing) instead of a guard. —— You try to go for a no-kill mission. You take everyone upstairs hostage, and are about to knock them out when a employee walks through the door forcing you to shoot them. Next, a guard comes along, and sees everything and goes for the radio, you panic and shoot the guard. You rush over to use the guard's radio when an employee/guard comes up the stairs, you panic and shoot them and everyone is alerted because you failed to respond to the radio and you eventually get gunned in the ensuing firefight. —— You try to go for a no-kill mission. You go upstairs and take a couple guards, the manager, and several employees hostage and leave them on the ground, still conscious. You walk back downstairs to look around and a guard tries to make a run for it (despite the fact that they sometimes have guns). You are forced to shoot the guard, take their body back upstairs, knock everyone out, and hide their bodies in the camera operator room upstairs or the room next door. —— You go upstairs and knock everyone unconscious and just leave their bodies lying around. You use the cameras and watch the other NPCs to see if they go upstairs. They don’t go up the stairs which leaves you feeling confident so you go down to the basement to break into the vault. An NPC decides that is the exact moment they want to go upstairs and they stumble upon the plentiful body supply and everyone is alerted. NPC: just watches as this masked man goes back downstairs. "I think it’s time for me to go upstairs." Proceeds to walk up the stairs. "What the hell is this?!?!" *finds the bodies everywhere, doesn’t bother waking them up, and the police/swat arrive. —— You try to do stealth. You hide the unconscious bodies and your stuff somewhere and proceed to walk inside. As soon as you walk inside, someone saw something suspicious and the cops/swat are called in. Proof that these NPCs are basically gods because they see what they want to see —— Any difficulty: You go up to the 2nd of the parking garage and decide to get rid of some people. You shoot the 2nd floor camera operator, a random NPC, a guard, and some employee. You think they don’t know where it came from but the police/swat arrive and they instantly know where you are. Or this happened: Higher difficulty: You decide to shoot the camera near the entrance. The camera is destroyed and a guard checks it and freaks out. You just stand in front of the parking garage and the police/swat instantly know it’s you and try to kill you. —— You try to do a stealth run. You bring the UP9 (or whatever it is) and forget that you brought an unsilenced shotgun or F95 (or whatever it is). You get startled by an NPC and you whip out the unsilenced weapon and shoot them with it. Then you start hating yourself because you are bad at this. You decide to let yourself die in the ensuing firefight with the police/swat You decide to drop some equipment for no reason and drop your guns. A guard comes by and sees the equipment and guns on the ground. The guard thinks nothing of it and just proceeds to pick it up. Which leaves you trying to guess which guard it is